Not What it Seems
by KennyxButtman
Summary: A nervous Clyde is only trying to confirm his plans with his best friend he hadn't hung out with in years, Craig. If only that stupid voice mail would let him finish!


Clyde paced back and forth while chewing on his fingernails in slight panic, as he rambled aloud to himself.

"What if he doesn't like me anymore? I mean…yeah we were best friends back in high school, inseparable even. But times have changed. Oh god, maybe I should just call the whole thing off. He seemed so happy to see me when we ran into each other at the library. Maybe things will be alright and work out? Oh, that reminds me. I better call him to make sure the plans haven't changed!"

Clyde pulled out his cell phone and began typing the first few digits of Craig's number which he knew so well. After pressing call, he put the phone to his ear and waited as it rang.

He frowned a bit when the phone said, "Hey, this is Craig's phone. I'm unavailable right now so leave me a decent message or hang up, dumbass. I don't want to listen to something that wastes my time."

A different voice went on to say, "To leave a voice message, press one or just wait for the tone," Clyde took a deep breath and pressed one.

"Hey, Craig, it's Clyde. Though, I'm guessing you'll already know that by the missed call appearing on your phone with my name…if you have my number that is. Which I hope you do since if you didn't why would you want to see me, right? Anyway, I was just calling to make sure you don't hate-…I mean confirm our plans for 5:30 at the pizza place on the corner? If you can't, I underst-"

"To repeat your message, press one or hang up to send," were the words that cut him off. Instantly, Clyde was thrown back into panic mode as he spoke to himself.

"Oh no…what if Craig thinks it's a waste of his time because it cut me off! I better call him back to make sure he doesn't think I'm an idiot or something and intentionally cancel!"

Clyde hit redial and waited for the phone to go to voicemail once again and pressed one.

"Hey, it's me again, you know, Clyde. I was calling back to make sure you got my message the first time and understood what I was saying despite getting cut off. Anyway, yeah just calling to confirm everything and make sure nothing came up on your end. I'm totally clear like no issues at all at the moment so if anyone had to cancel, it would be you. Not in a bad way of course, I me-"

"To repeat your message, press one or hang up to send," the voice in the phone said once again and Clyde's eyes widened.

Why the hell did he say that last part? He could have just cut it off at the part about making sure nothing came up on his end! Now Craig really was going to cancel because he probably sounded like an asshole. Quickly hitting redial, Clyde waited once again for the phone to go to voicemail.

"Dude, I am really sorry about that last part. I shouldn't have even said it at all. If something really important came up and you had to cancel, I would totally be alright with rescheduling. I hope that isn't the case though because I really want to catch up with you. Anyway, just let me know."

Clyde sighed as he hit end call. Hopefully he didn't screw up that time.

About an hour later, Clyde heard his phone vibrate and saw he had a missed call from Craig. Oh god, here it was, the moment of judgment that would change his night completely. He called his voicemail and smiled a bit.

"Clyde, you're an idiot. I wouldn't have made plans with you if I knew something was happening. Yes, that's where we're meeting. Oh, and despite what you think, you didn't screw up because if you didn't do that, then you wouldn't be the same old Clyde I remember. I'll see you then," Craig's voice said through the voicemail.

Clyde's smile turned into an ear to ear grin as he stood up and grabbed his jacket to leave. He definitely didn't hate him and things were totally alright.

He made sure that his keys, wallet and phone were in his pockets before he stepped out the door. It wasn't that Craig wouldn't help him if it was necessary, he just…he didn't want to look like a complete idiot later.

Plus it was just two best friends who ran into each other, going out for pizza, not a date. Meaning it would look like a date if Craig did pay the whole bill. However, him and Craig would know it wasn't a date so maybe it would still be acceptable despite what society felt?

Clyde sighed and ran his fingers through his brown hair. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he spoke to himself.

"Relax…you're hanging out with someone you've known since you were five years old. He basically knows you inside and out because you haven't really changed much. Everything is going to work out I mean he sounded like he wanted to catch up with you on his voicemail just from his tone of voice. Just take a few more deep breaths and don't overthink anymore. You and Craig are going to have an awesome time like always."

After listening to his own advice and taking a few more deep breaths, Clyde opened his eyes, considering he felt a bit more relaxed, then he checked his watch which read 5:05 pm. Since they weren't meeting for another 25 minutes, he could have waited a little longer, but not wanting to be late, he left immediately.

The pizza place wasn't horribly far from his apartment so he decided to walk instead of wasting the gas. Plus, it gave him time to recall why he and Craig stopped communication in the first place, and why they were now rekindling their friendship, after all those years.

Whatever happened, it must have not been tremendously terrible or maybe even forgotten because the whole thing was Craig's idea.

When they ran into each other at the library, Craig was pretty short on time but had a vibe that for once, he actually wanted to keep talking. Hence the question, "Are you busy Saturday around 5:30 pm? We could meet up at that pizza joint and catch up if you aren't," asked Craig.

Clyde instantly accepted the offer, but thinking about that didn't answer the question of why he and Craig stopped talking.

Did he do something wrong back in high school and not know it? Maybe something at a graduation or birthday party, like taking a joke too far? Flirting with someone that Craig secretly had his eye on? Possibly took one too many chips from his lunch whenever it was nacho day? Normally Craig was blunt and made his feelings known when he was really pissed. This meant he would have heard about it right then and there.

Well, whatever the reason was, hopefully Craig would remember and Clyde prayed it was something stupid, like not having the time.

~*~*~

Clyde kept his eyes on his phone clock as he tapped his fingers on the booth table. He arrived 10 minutes early so he honestly didn't expect his dinner company to be there already.

Craig was the type of person who kept to his word, so there was no doubt in his mind about Craig showing up on time. Unless something important came up, but he would have let him know.

As Clyde continued to think to himself, he was completely unaware of his black haired dinner company walking up to the booth and sliding into the open side.

"Clyde," Craig said to get his attention.

Clyde instantly jumped and almost screamed in shock as he grabbed his chest to help regain himself.

"Damn dude! You could have given me a heart attack or something!" Clyde said.

Craig shrugged as he spoke, "If I didn't say your name then I probably could have ordered my drink, meal, paid the bill and left before you came back to reality."

With anyone else, Clyde would have whined. However, right now he had to act chill to not cause his company to leave.

"Haha yeah you're probably right! Thanks for bringing me back to reality since you know how dangerous my mind can be at times," Clyde said without even thinking.

When Clyde realized what came out of his mouth, his cheeks turned a bright shade of red and hoped that Craig would simply blow off what was just said.

Lucky for him, that seemed to be the case considering all Craig responded with was a "You're welcome."

Clyde felt a bit relieved since he didn't want to give off the impression of being a complete idiot after his whole ordeal with the voicemail situation earlier.

Despite what Clyde thought, Craig was used to Clyde talking without thinking and kind of expected it. That was part of his personality after all.

They were silent for a good five minutes as Craig looked over the menu. Not enjoying the silence, Clyde coughed which got Craig's attention.

"So…are you just looking over the menu for fun because I figured we would just get our usual, like we used to with the guys. If that's okay with you," Clyde said.

Craig nodded as he spoke, "Yeah. I was just seeing if they had anything new since I haven't been here in years. Nothing seems to have changed though."

Clyde tapped his chin for a moment then responded, "Wow you're right. I didn't even realize it's been that long! Guess time flies huh?"

"Mhm," Craig said.

Talking about old times made Clyde's inner conversation, that he had earlier, click back into his mind.

Oh right! I have to ask Craig if he remembers why we even stopped talking in the first place! Clyde thought to himself.

Before Clyde could even open his mouth to speak, a black haired waitress walked up with a notepad in one hand and a pen in the other.

"Welcome to Porky's Pizza Palace! My name is Wendy and I'll be taking care of you tonight. Are you two ready to order or just want to start off with drinks for now?" She asked.

"We'll have the classic pepperoni with a pitcher of Coke," Craig said.

Wendy jotted down the order on the notepad and nodded, "Alright! I'll bring out some breadsticks while you wait."

Once Wendy was gone, Craig turned his attention back to Clyde then spoke, "Were you trying to say something before?"

Although he completely forgot about it, upon being interrupted, the thought of asking something popped into his mind.

Clyde nodded and raised his finger as he spoke, "Oh yeah! I was going to ask a question but…uh…damn I can't remember what it was! I guess if it's really important then I'll remember it later."

Craig nodded as he replied, "Yeah."

Not wanting to go through silence again, Clyde coughed then smiled, hoping to strike up some conversation.

"So…I know that we caught up a little bit in the library, but I feel like that was just a brief summary. How have you been doing dude?" Clyde asked.

Craig, who was not necessarily shocked about the question, but caught off guard, shrugged then answered, "Basically what I said before. I work 20-25 hours a week at the pet store while trying to balance doing homework when I have the time. That's about it."

Clyde smiled a bit, "Still majoring in photography?"

"Mhm. What about you?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, not much different from what I said before either. I work 16-20 hours a week at Taco King. Homework gets done, uhh…before it's due," He said with a smirk.

Craig rolled his eyes a bit. Clyde was always one to wait until the last minute and never really thought of the consequences.

Before the conversation could continue, Wendy walked up and placed a pitcher along with two empty cups on the table, then the breadsticks, and bowl of marinara sauce.

"Your pizza shouldn't be much longer," she said with a smile then walked off.

Clyde grinned as he grabbed one and dipped it in the sauce. Despite not being there for years, the breadstick still had its pleasant, cheesy smell. He took a bite, and then closed his eyes like he was in heaven.

"Mmm…just as delicious as I remember," he said once he was done chewing.

Craig nodded in agreement as he finished one himself. Once he swallowed, he reached for the pitcher and two cups while Clyde ate another breadstick. He didn't want to take the chance of Clyde forgetting there were cups.

Especially since one time, he chugged at least a quarter of the pitcher, until Craig and his friends got extremely mad in order to get Clyde to realize the pitcher wasn't a cup.

"Here dude," Craig said as he slid the full cup of Coke across the table.

"Oh thanks! If you didn't pour it, then I might have forgotten like that one time you guys nearly killed me for drinking from the pitcher!" Clyde said with a chuckle before he took a decent sip.

"Why do you think I did it?" Craig stated before he took a sip himself.

"Because you're always looking out for me, the way a mother does with her child?" Clyde asked with a grin.

Craig rolled his eyes and was about to flip him off but before he had a chance to even lift his hand, a stand for pizza was placed on the table. The two looked over to see Wendy holding the pizza tray and smiling.

"Here you guys go! If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask alright?" She said in a cheerful tone as she placed the tray on the stand.

"Thanks!" Clyde said with a huge grin.

"We will. Thank you," Craig said.

Once Wendy walked away, Clyde couldn't help but keep his grin as he spoke, "You know, I'm surprised you didn't flip me off dude."

Craig glared and instantly flipped him off as a response.

"Ahh! There it is!" Clyde said while laughing.

Craig rolled his eyes as Clyde reached for a piece of pizza. He was pretty stoked since it smelled so delicious and looked pretty damn good. The two were silent except for the sounds of sips from their cups while they ate. That is, until they got to the last two pieces.

Clyde figured since he was closer to the one on the right that he would get that one while Craig got the one on the left. Though, when Clyde started to pull it off the tray, his hand stopped when Craig's hand touched his.

His cheeks started to heat up a little as he looked up at Craig and their eyes met. That's when Craig felt his stomach instantly go into knots. His cheeks started to heat up as well as he felt everything he tried to block out come back to him.

It all started in 10th grade gym class. They were playing dodge ball and the boys' team was ahead of the girls' by two. This made the boys feel pretty confident. Especially Clyde since he was always one of the last ones left. Craig kept scolding him to pay attention, but Clyde shrugged it off, until he was hit in the face. When this happened, Craig sighed and allowed himself to get out. The boys glared as he led Clyde to a safe corner and put his arm around him.

He wasn't sure why his stomach felt weird, but he brushed it off as something he ate earlier. Then after they graduated, the feeling was so bad that Craig couldn't take it anymore. This was the reason why he and Clyde stopped talking.

He didn't officially realize it though, until after a few serious relationships he had with girls that went nowhere. They were all brown eyed, brown haired girls who were a bit chubby and did whatever they wanted without thinking, exactly like Clyde. It took a bit of time, but he managed to shove off the feelings, until now.

The two continued to stare at each other for about 15 seconds before Craig pulled his hand away and coughed, "Sorry."

Clyde shrugged and smiled a little as he spoke, "Eh, no biggie."

The air between the two was pretty awkward from then on until the bill arrived at the table. What exactly was their reaction supposed to be? They weren't disgusted by it, nor were they extremely thrilled. It was just… unclear.

Once they both paid their share of the bill, they stood up. They were unsure of what to do so they gave each other one of those awkward handshakes with a pat on the back hugs and said, "Bye, I'll see you around."

As the two turned to go their separate ways, they both sensed that they would be seeing more of each other. After sitting in the very pizza place they had such a strong past with, the thought of going years without seeing each other again seemed unbearable.


End file.
